Blood Money
by SusieBogle
Summary: What did Beth do with Josh's insurance check?


Writer's Note: This was originally just a query on the Vampire Sisters' Unanswered Questions Board but stranger things than this story have come from that Board. That means you, Suzzoo.

General Audience

Mick/Beth

BLOOD MONEY

She was dreaming again. Or rather having the same nightmare over and over. Always the same. They were there in Observatory Park feverishly working on saving Josh. "Beth, take off your jacket."

Shakily complying, not really knowing why he was asking that of her. It was like that these days with Mick. He commanded. She obeyed. She discovered it was to apply compression to one of Josh's many gaping wounds. Of course.

Beth shuddered: my poor, sweet, adoring Josh whom she had treated horribly and was lying there, dying because of her obstinacy.

She tried to maintain the lie that it was a noble even brave thing she had done but truly it was not. Josh had already recused himself from the Tejada case. It would have been so easy and he would still be alive if she hadn't talked him out of it but she always had to have her way. Josh was kidnapped and now lay dying because of her.

And Mick was really the first man who hadn't taken orders and wouldn't you know it? She liked that. Now, he was issuing them again to her. "Beth, take off your necklace. If I can tie off his artery, …"

He doesn't say why but she knows. So Josh will live. Yes, he must live. Josh is talking to her, confused, wanting to know he meant something; she responding, telling him how much fun they had had on that first date. He was great. He was someone who any normal woman would want to marry; a catch. But just not for her.

For she was obviously not normal. Being kidnapped when little, and now in love with her kidnapper's husband. Plus knowing that he is a vampire and still loving him. No, that is not normal.

"Beth, he's gone. I can't hear his heart beat."

She is desperate. Josh must live so she can make it up to him for loving Mick.

Selfishly she demands the one thing her vampire would hate the most: "Turn him, turn Josh. He'll live."

"That's not living, Beth."

Once again, ego and desperation say the words. "You can do it, Mick."

"No, Beth, no. This is life. This is what happens."

It's only in her nightmare now that she sees what really happened that day: Mick covered in gore; Josh's blood saturating his clothes and his hands slippery with blood up to the elbow, just like a civil war surgeon. How hot the sun shining so brightly, too brightly had been, even in the tree covered fen by the pond. What vampire could have withstood that and not taken the blood ravenously? And yet he had the courage to say no, even though he was secretly, hesitantly, blindly in love with her. He will not turn Josh.

So she shuns him.

Waking, covered in sweat, she must face the day. It is Josh's funeral today. She has met with his parents who have sweetly offered their help should she need it. Demurring, she needs nothing. In fact, the insurance check lies on the table. They will not accept it. "No, Joshua wanted you to have it, Beth." His mother looked deeply, probingly at her; her mother's eyes sad. Guiltily looking away, angry that they won't take it. It is blood money. To salve what conscience she has left, the ring comes off her finger and is handed back. "Your mother's ring." She nods, and accepts it. At least that won't be burning her skin anymore.

We go together to the cemetery. Both funerals are today. The officer at the entrance to the apartment died before … before so there are full honors given to both of them. All Los Angeles City and County police departments are in uniform. We are all in black.

She sees Mick. He looks all beat up. Lip and eye swollen, cheek slashed, having trouble moving without pain. Yet he's somehow glowing, not cowering from the sun.

"Are you human?" Oh, my love, is it possible?

"For now." Always the optimistic Irishman, Mick!

She looks at the coffin and then across the crowd at her true love, beaten up, hurting and loving it all. We are both listening to the Reverend saying how short life is and to take the chance. Now Mick has some living to do and she hopes that it involves her but is fearful that he will back away to once again get his bearings.

She must also take the time to mourn Josh and reconcile the guilt. Pick up the pieces of life and figure out what to do with that friggin' check.

And then, peacefully, like grace falling from the sky, she knows. "Goodbye and thank you, Josh, I will always love you for our time together. Go with God."

After a finally restful night, the signed over check becomes the property of the Los Angeles County Blood Bank. And her soul is redeemed.


End file.
